Demigods at Hogwarts? What the Hades!
by A Strange Girl
Summary: What will happen when Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Lou and the Stoll brothers go to Hogwarts? What will happen when they meet the Golden Trio? After the Last Olympian and during the Order of the Phoenix. WARNING may contain strong language (but I doubt it)!
1. Chapter 1

- 3rd Person Pov -

It was a nice sunny day at Camp Half-Blood.

The Titan War had finaly ended and everyone was happy, relaxing and sunbathing in the sun or, in Annabeth's case, reading a book on their cabin's varanda.

Percy, on the other hand, was trying to get to the top of the climbing wall. Now, normaly getting to the top of a climbing wall was quite easy, but this one, with its walls crashing against eachover and with lava flowing down it if you didn't get to the top fast enough, was far from normal.

Percy had nearly reached the top when suddenly:

"Percy!" called a voice. He looked around to find Grover running up to him.

"Percy!" He called again. -Chiron wants to see you, he said something about a vacation and it being privet...

The Climbing Wall started to shake and pour lava. Percy cursed. He HAD to be distracted! Luckily he was on form, he jumped off the wall, slowing down the impact, tucked into a roll and landed on his feet. His clothes were smoking and they had a few burnt holes in them, but thanks to the Curse of Achilles, Percy wasn't hurt.

He walked up to Grover."Seriously man, next time wait untill I get the top!" he said, trying to keep his cool.

"Sorry Perce, it's just that Chiron called you and he said it had to do with a vacation or something and that it was a secret," Grover started to walk off but hesitated and turned around "I forgot, he also said to go get Annabeth while you're at it, he said as well that it was an emergency, sooo... I'd get there quick!"

On that happy note, he turned around and trotted off in direction of the forest to do whatever the Lord of the Wild does.

When he was out of sight, Percy turned around in the opposite direction and went running to the Athena Cabin to fetch Annabeth.

**A\N:**  
**Hi guys! Sorry about the short Chapter it's my first story so I'm a bit ..you know... Please comment or anything else! It would mean sooo much to me! I'm sorry for the horrible writing and punctuation! I love you guys!**  
**Cherry**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: it seems that I *sniff* don´t own a thing! *sniff* **

**- Annabeth's Pov -**

So, I was sitting on a chair on my cabin's veranda, reading a book on ancient Greek architecture ( Hey! Olympus is huge and I've ran out of ideas! ), when I saw Grover running past my cabin.

Well, usually, seeing the Lord of the Wild run past the Athena cabin, or any other cabin, was quite normal, but this time I wasn't so sure. He looked worried, relieved and a bit confused at the same time (I had no idea you could show that many emotions at once), and the fact that he was constantly calling " Percy! " didn't help.

Finally, he past the cluster of cabin and went in the direction of the climbing wall.

I sighed and went back to inspecting the different types of columns Greek buildings normally had. I frowned. My heart just wasn't in it at the moment. There was this feeling that something strange, peculiar was about to happen. But my thoughts just kept going back to Grover, and wondering why he needed Percy.

I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name in the distance. I looked up to see Percy running down the hill, through the little stream and past the Mess Hall in my direction. It seemed that he was coming back from the Climbing Wall.

I jumped up, making my book fall to the floor with a clatter. Running up to meet him I saw that his clothes had a few burnt holes in them, his hair was singed in some places and there was a burning smell around him.

" Percy," I called "what, in the name of Zeus," thunder boomed a few miles away "happened to you? You look as if you got blasted out of Mount St. Helens _again_!"

"Close, but not close enough!"

" I know, I know! You either got distracted or caught off guard by the Climbing Wall, and got burnt, more like your clothes got burnt since...you know... Curse of Achilles... and stuff..." I trailed off. Percy grabbed my hand and started dragging me in the possible direction of the Big House.

"Hey! What is it?" I exclaimed.

"Grover said Chiron called me and he said something abut a vacation as well. He also told me to get you while I'm at it." he answered with a grin on his face. Apparently, Percy hadn't heard the word "vacation" in a looooooong time.

"Great, just great," I grumbled, sarcastically, "It'll probably be another quest, you know how Chiron uses codewords, don't you?"

" He does? I never noticed." he replyed, shaking his head.

" Yeah, he doesn't use them a lot, but he...err.."I strugled to find a word, "Oh, forget it!" I exclaimed, defeated. I looked at Percy, and noticed him staring at me like I'd just gone crazy.

"What?" I punched him in the arm, nearly breaking my fingers in the process."Stupid Curse of Achilles!" I basically shouted while I cradled my hand. Percy, meanwhile was nearly rolling around on the floor, laughing. I glared at him and he shut up, but not before letting out another howl of laughter and scaring away a few bird who had been perching on a nearby tree.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway...erm..." I could just about see the gears inside his head trying to find something to say. Luckily, I was starting to feel my fingers again. But not completely before Percy said " Sooo, race you!" running top speed to the Big House.

"Cheek! He didn't even wait for me!" I exclaimed, indignant. But nether less I took off after Percy, trying to catch up to him.

**Hi everyone! Sorry for it being so short! I'm quite busy at the moment with school and everything, but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed and pleeeeaaassssseeee comment or review (again) I need ideas! Sorry for all the horrible punctuation and righting and I hope you liked the story! Thank you sooooo much for reading (emphasis on sooo)! Love you,guys! Cherry**


	3. Chapter 3

As much as I hate to admit it... : I don't own a thingy! T_T

**- Percy's Pov -**

I never knew that breaking a door would cause so much damage..

Let me put it this way: I ran up to the Big house knowing that Annabeth would follow me, and as soon as I was about to open the door, she crashes into me. Now, since I have the Curse of Achilles I can't get hurt, right? But that doesn't mean I can't get pushed, _hard._

Basically, what happened was that Annabeth bumped into me, I bumped into the door, and the door promptly bumped off its hinges. We surfed half-way across the room before we were able to get off. I got up and checked on Annabeth, she was still groaning but looked fine.

"Draw?" she asked, probably talking about the race.

"Draw, but just because nobody was technically in front." I retorted, smiling. Normally I don't act smart, but around Annabeth...well let's just say that I do my best. Suddenly, before I could register anything, Annabeth kissed me and went to sit in her place. We were officially dating but were still awkward around each other and since we had been training and stuff we haven't been together much. I was silently wishing that this _" _vacation_" _ wouldgive us more time together.

I looked around the room. I had forgotten there were other people there. The Stoll brothers (Who would have thought?) were snickering at my confused expression and at the door, that was half-way across the room from the door frame (I still don't know how we skidded that far, but I suspect that if I asked Annabeth she would give me a few hours lecture on it), Clarisse looked like she wanted to punch me like always, Lou Ellen( what is she doing here? Clarisse I understand wanting to go, but _Lou?_) was seeing how far she could levitate Thalia's (Also?) silver circlet without her noticing, Thalia was talking to Nico something about air disasters being worse than underground disasters, while Chiron was watching all this, looking amused.

I bent down and picked up the door, walked over to where it once was and fited it back on it's hinges, I still don't get how it only got blasted off them without breaking them. I stood back to look at my handywork; The door wasn't in great nick, as it was full of dents after having the ride of it's life and looked a bit depressing** (got it? it's depressed in places so it's depressing! Oh forget it!).**

I walked over and sat in a seat beside Annabeth. Chiron cleared his throat.

The Stolls stopped trying to pickpocket Thalia, who paused in mid-punch at Nico who was insulting her honour, Lou stopped trying to levitate Thalia's silver circlet, which promptly fell on Clarisse's head who didn't notice a thing and was now staring at Thalia, shocked that she had nearly punched Nico, before turning to face Chiron, while Annabeth was just looking inquisically at him.

"So, I guess you're all wondering what your doing here and some of you probably have been told about it being some sort of vacation," he looked around the room studying everyones faces and continued "That is partly true since the threat you will be facing is nearly nothing compared to Kronos-"

"Wait a moment, threat?" Interrupted a, strangely enough, confused Annabeth.

"Yes, but you will only be keeping an eye on a particular person so that they don't get killed before their time. Now what do you know about wizards and witches?" Chiron interrogated.

I groaned. "I think I know where this is going."

"Many, many, _many_ years ago Hecate thought that humans were getting too boring for her taste and decided to bless a group of them so that they could perform magic, their magic is very weak and they need wands to perform it but nether less they are powerful, not as powerful as demigods much less the children of Hecate but they still could prove to be a threat if they find out about us and resolve to attack." He had already lost me halfway through but I think I got the ideia.

"Sooo, you want us to go and protect some person from a bunch of stick-wand-waving-wizard-guys?" I asked still not sure of what was happening.

Annabeth looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain?"

I stared at her confused. "What?" I asked, not having a clue of what she was talking about. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Gods of Olympus, she's beautiful, her hair is sooo... oops, sorry, getting off track.

Chiron ansered my question "Well, yes and no, there seem to be a group of evil wizards that go by the name of Death Eaters," Nico looked furious at that and opened his mouth to say something but Chiron interrupted him "Yes I know you can't eat Thanatos and all that, but this is only a name, now then, they have a leader who calls himself Voldemort, and - " He was drowned out by a wave of laughter. Voldemort! What type of a name is that?

After a bit we all calmed down enough for him to continue his 'speech'. "And he is the most feared and evil wizard of the wizarding community. Now what I want you to do is this " We all looked at him seriously. " You are to keep an eye on a young wizard called Harry Potter and to do that you will have to attend their school of magic, while you are there you will pretend to be exchange students from America and only the headmaster will know why you are there and what you are."

"Now the school you will be attending is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating earlier guys I've got soo much school work to do! Hey don't complain I'm only 12! Anyway back to AN: Hope you guys like it! the next chapter will be a bit longer and better hopefully. Thanks to everyone who likes my story you have no idea how much it means to me, PLEASE review and PLEASE give me ideas for what to do next I started this without a plan or anything and I seriously don't want mess it up that early! ANYHOW *evil** **laugh*: - I'LL PROBABLY ONLY PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I'VE GOT AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS! (it's not that much!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I mustache you a question (it's important! Well, it is on my standards!), but I'll shave it till later – Warning! It's gonna be a long AN! (260 words)**

**Oh. Yeah. I nearly forgot - ****I wish I did, but, **_**infelizmente*,**_**I don't own anything... **

**- Nico's Pov: - (I'm a failure at being Nico so, MEGGA WARNING!)**

He _really_ shouldn't have said that.

If the word "Voldemort" made everybody laugh, imagine the word "Hogwarts". Percy was rolling around the floor howling with laughter like there was no tomorrow, Annabeth was also laughing her head off, though **(is that how you spell it? Honestly I have no idea!) **she hadn't reached the point yet where you are rolling on the floor like your boyfriend, Thalia was laughing so hard that her hair was standing on end and the air around her was starting to crackle with electricity, the Stolls….. Well, you get the idea.

Finallyeveryone startedto calm down, that is, until Percy, through gasps of breath, just _had_ to choke out:

"Hogwarts! Seriously though, what will they come up with next? Pimplypigs?"

That gave way to a new wave of laughter, and… let's just say I nearly got carbonized. Here's what happened: Remember that thing about Thalia's hair standing on end and the air crackling with electricity? Yeah, you can see where I'm going can't you? Well after nearly about three more minutes of laughing, the air around Thalia was starting to _really_ crackle with electricity, and, before I knew it, she electrocuted the seat I was in only seconds before (it wasn't that bad but I still think that underground desasters are worse than air ones).

Chiron finally got everyone to calm down before any casualties occurred, and started to hand out drinks.

"To possess the ability to perform magic you need to be blessed by a god, namely Hecate. But to save all the work of a goddess coming here, Hecate gave us these drinks that are the same thing as a blessing, only in liquid. You all need to drink them, yes, even Miss Lou Ellen, just so you can use magic and channel it through your wands so that it looks like a spell." Lou looked a bit grumped out at having to drink it, but hey there are way worse things in a half-blood's life than drinking a liquidized blessing.

The drink thing tasted strange. I don't even know how to describe it and _I'm_ the one who spends most of their time in the underworld (and believe me, you get offered every type of things you can imagine down there ), it was _that_strange. Anyway, after everyone had glugged it down and made a few sour faces at the taste, Annabeth asked a question that had clearly been bugging her.

" ' Wands? ' "

"Oh. Yes. I had nearly forgotten," Chiron said while taking out from a bag, eight thin little colored boxes and handed each to its apparent owner; a sea green one to Percy, a electric blue box to Thalia, a underworld black to me, a stormy gray one to Annabeth, a bloody red box to Clarisse, magical green to Lou, a light orange one to Conner and a dark orange one to Travis.

Inside the boxes were some twig like thing that probably were the wands, they were all the same color as their boxes and nearly the same sizes.

"These are special wands. They will mostly only work for demigods, if you want somebody else to use them you shall have to give them permission. You can all use magic without a wand but we need to stay undercover for the time being, and that would _certainly_ blow your cover. It may not be that practical at times, but it has to do. Anyway I think that's all. Any questions?"

"How are we getting there and when?" I asked.

"Will there be food there? Oh, and what about the burnt offerings?" Asked a drooling Percy. That guy only thinks about his stomach, it is a surprise he actually got himself a girlfriend, let alone Annabeth.

"And will anyone know our real identities?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, the Headmaster, Dumbledore, knows who you really are. There will surely be food there and you don't need to burn offerings to the gods while you're there, though Zeus did complain, saying that you had better make up for it when this is over." That was _not_ good, it most certanly require a truck-loa-full of food, " You shall be leaving tomorrow before dawn and you will be picked up by some wizards who work for the Ministry of Magic, they shall bring you straight to the train station from where you shall catch the Hogwarts Express on the platform 9 ¾ with the rest of the students." I was already feeling dizzy from all the information, I hoped Annabeth and the others are taking notes(without being her the rest most likely aren't), "Oh, _and_ you'll be arriving in England by plane!"

- Time skip! Wahey! -

After an extremely traumatic five-hour plane ride (If needed, I would have preferred to shadow-travel all the way to Mars and back), a ride in a way too small car with way too many people (ten, to be more exact)**,**having to run through a brick wall (Percy went first, sadly he didn't crash) _and_ having to get on a train that looked like a bright, scarlet, ginormous, Christmas decoration that seriously needed a touch of dark, preferably black, I was pretty much having a really bad day (and that's coming from a son of Hades!). Only good thing is that surprisingly we hadn't been sent to my father's domain yet (in other words: died), and we only encountered four monsters, most of which were on the plane or in the airport, which was quite amazing actually since normally eight demigods catch a lot of monsterly attention.

Finally we got onto the train and went to look for a compartment. Sadly, it was all full so we had to squeeze into one where three weirdos (at that point I had officially declared Hecates pet world _weird_ - _extreamly _weird - and believe me, I'm an expert on weird.)were sitting. All I'm saying is that one of the boys in there is strange. There was this aura of death surrounding him, as if he should have died, and there was something else about him, like there isn't only one soul taking up residence inside him **(Can Nico even sense that?)**, there seemed to be another being inside of him, or _part _of one at least (And quite a _dark_ part, mind you).

"Can we?" someone asked, probably Percy.

The strange guy nodded while one of the others, a boy, glanced up nervously and, as soon as he saw us, paled and moved a few feet down the bench. I couldn't blame him, a big bunch of fierce looking teenagers ain't what you call a thing to laugh at. The last person in the compartment, a girl (a STRANGE looking girl mind you), barely looked. She was reading what looked like an... upside down magazine? And... wait a moment ... were those pictures moving?!

I glanced around to see what was happening with the others. We managed to just squeeze into the compartment, and started introducing ourselves nearly straight away (in which I rarely enter).

I sighed. This was going to be a looooooong, not to mention boring, ride.

**infelizmente* = sadly (Portuguese)**

**AN:**

**Hey there, everyone! OMFG, I'm SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated earlier, I've been without net for at least a month and a half and the library doesn't accept "pens". Sorry for all the OOCness and stuff, about the chapter still being short and sorry about the problems with the punctuation, there being an overusage of "parênteses" ( its these things: ****(example)****I reckon they're called brackets or something) and there not being much dialogue, (I rarely write in English, my school is Portuguese and you don't learn much English there). Anyway a GIGANTIC hug to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed and PLEASE continue with it and send more ideas, I need ideas! - I'm on holiday since 3 weeks ago so I should be updating sooner from now on! Oh and could you maybe have a little****look at my other story? It's called a **_**A Magical Quest **_**(It ain't that great).**

**Sooo... about the question..: Now then, does anyone have any idea what age Clarisse, Lou, Nico or the Stolls are? Oh, and is Lou Ellen her full name? If not what's her last name (If ya don't know just improvise okay?)? And who's POV should I do next (Harry, Ron and Hermione only after the next few chappies!)?- I might/will need it for the next chapter!**

**PS: ****I shall not post next chapter until I get , er, at least around another ten to fifteen reviews (it worked last time)! - PLEASE! ** uses big pleading puppy eyes thingy ** **

**Toodloo!, C.C.**


End file.
